the new story of the Tang Monk and the Monkey King
by Wang Li
Summary: new details


Tang monk and his three disciples continue their journey to the west; this day, they come to a valley, which is covered by trees and flowers.

Wukong is alert to surrounding environment, because the previous place they have pass is deserted, without any vitality. Obviously, the change is worth considering.

Zhu bajie notice his brother's face, and know what he is thinking. He persuades his monkey brother, "You are always alert to everything. It's too troublesome, isn't it?"

"Idiot, you know nothing", Wukong responds, and beat Bajie with his head.

Bajie humiliates himself, tries to change the attention. "Master, it's time to have lunch, let monkey brother beg for alms." Bajie talks to Tang Monk with a smile.

"You know nothing but eating, if I leave, who protects master? You want to eat, so, you go to look for food." Wukong see his brother's thought, and refuse his suggestion.

As Bajie asks his brother again, here comes a person from a distance. Watch carefully, that's a girl who dressed up as a farmer, with a floral coat and a pair of green trousers; she wears a red ribbon, binding her long black hair, which partly is at back of her head, and partly hanging on her shoulder. Her figure is slender and tall, with symmetrical face and elegant pace, looks like a fairy from the heaven. Zhu Bajie is completely transfixed by the girl, staring at her face and waist, of course, including the basket in her right hand.

Wukong has notice that the girl is a monster, who dresses up as a farmer. As the girl come to Tang Monk, Sun Wukong has thought about how to deal with the tricky monster, "What a sly female demon! Even you can trick my master and brothers, but you can't deceive me, the Monkey King. Let me trick you in response, and how you withstand."

The girl comes to the master and his three disciples. Tang monk puts his hands together slowly, bows to the girl slightly, chanting "Buddha preserve me".

Seeing the beautiful girl bringing food, Zhu bajie is very excited and enthusiastic, filled with smiles. He quickly approaches the girl, "Hello, girl, where are you from?"

The monster pretends to be shy and responds, "I come from a village a few miles away,"

Zhu bajie continues to asks, "Why are you here alone? It's dangerous, isn't it?"

The monster says, "I go to the mountain to pick some fruit and herb, and I has been very familiar with the area. You look kind, so I don't fear." With a smile, she continues, "You must haven't eat food yet, I bring some steamed bread, if you don't mind, take some."

Hearing the monster's lie, Zhu bajie becomes more complacent; he receives the poisonous food happily with thanks.

Bajie takes the food to his master; four people except Wukong are ready to eat the food. Suddenly, the Monkey King stops them and carries off the basket. He turns to the girl.

"You must eat nothing, how can we eat your food? Lady first, you should eat before us." Then Wukong gives her steamed bread.

"It doesn't matter, I have eaten some, and these are rest part, so you can eat them all." The monster refuses eat the poisonous food, and push the basket to Wukong.

Stand close to the girl, Wukong confirms that she is a monster; but his master and brothers can't identify her real appearance. So Wukong decides to reveals her identity.

The female demon is clever, she knows the Monkey King has the ability to see through her trick, but rest of his mates don't have. So she intentionally make the steamed bread fall out of Wukong's hands, and blames he is ingrate.

Tang Monk and Bajie feel regret about that, also blame Wukong and say sorry to the girl. Wukong say nothing; just stand there with a smile.

When the demon almost touches Tang Monk, Wukong becomes more alert. Seeing the monster seems to harm his master, Sun Wukong is ready to beat it.

Tang Monk is surprised, "Wukong, what are you doing? She is just an ordinary girl, which is kind and harmless. Why are you beat her?"

The Monkey King has flown and rushed to the monster, "Master, you are tricked by its appearance; it has dressed up to captivate us! Don't be foolish!" The voice just fells, the cudgel has almost hit the girl.

Before Sun Wukong begins to beat the girl, Zhu Bajie and Sha Monk both try to persuade him to stop; while, the Monkey King points out that the girl is a monster, they turn to Tang Monk and dissuade their monster believe the truth. But when the girl dies and lies on the ground, both of them have nothing to say, just stand there with silence.

Tang Monk begins to read the Incantation of the Golden Hoop, trying to stop Wukong beating the girl; while Sun Wukong insists on the girl is a monster, she just plays a trick. Zhu bajie looks at his master and brother, feel that both of them are correct, the girl looks beautiful and kind, send them food, how could she is a monster? But monkey brother has the ability to identify, he couldn't be wrong as well. He walks to Tang Monk, persuades him stop the incantation; hearing Wukong's screaming, he runs to comfort him.

Seeing the Monkey King is going to kill her, the demon feels fear, but she doesn't want to give up the chance to catch Tang Monk. She pretends to be frightened and collapses on the ground.

The series of action trick Tang Monk again, which make he keep the Incantation of the Golden Hoop. Wukong rolls on the ground, plead with his master.

As Tang Monk stop the incantation, the Monkey King flies to the girl and beat her at once. The monster has expected the situation, and escapes at the same time, leaves a fake corpse there.

Seeing the girl lying on the ground killed by Sun Wukong, Tang Monk puts his palms together and closes eyes, tears streaming down his face. Tang Monk kneels beside the dead girl; he seems to reach out to the girl's body, which is still warm. His hands are trembling, because he could believe what happened just now.

"What a naughty monkey! I have told you don't kill her! See what you have done!" Tang Monk weeps and rebukes the Monkey King,

Sun Wukong doesn't care about Tang Monk's blame; he walks around and looks up and down beside the monster's body, don't look his master in the eyes. After a while, Sun Wukong retorts upon his master with a roar.

"You are so naïve and stupid! I also told you she is a monster, just dressed up. Why don't you trust me? The monster, which is considered as a girl by you, has died; and the killer is me. So, what do you want to do?" Wukong responds toughly.

Tang Monk says nothing, just sits crosslegged and begins to read the Incantation of the Golden Hoop again and again. Sun Wukong writhes in agony with his head on his crossed arms; he shouts loudly, which shocks the hills and rivers. Gradually, the Monkey King can't bear the pain; he flies in all directions randomly, hit the rocks and grounds with his head, blue veins stand out on his head, his teeth turn into sharp tusk. He looks like a monster as well.

Zhu bajie persuade that Sun Wukong should admit his mistake and appeal to Tang Monk's mercy, "Monkey brother, you should have listened to master. Obviously, that's a human girl; you mistook her for a monster." At the same time, he also talks to his master, "Master, Monkey brother has already known his fault, please stop the Incantation of the Golden Hoop, brother almost die due to it."

Tang Monk continues reading the incantation; Wukong continues rolling on the ground; and Bajie continues persuading between his monkey brother and master.

Wukong has been in pain for a long time; he flies overhead his master and brothers, in the space between the mountain and valley. Bajie and Shaseng watching their monkey brother, entreat Tang Monk to forgive him. While the monk doesn't mind at all, reading the incantation without any sign to stop.

About lasting the duration of a burning joss stick, Tang Monk opens his eyes and separates his hands, watching the monkey falling from the sky heavily.

Both two other disciples rush to their brother, seeing how his condition is. He is the Monkey King after all; it seems there is no wound on his body. But he looks very weak and in a trance; of course, he has been fainted.

Bajie gets some water for Wukong; he splashes water over Wukong to wake him up. The Monkey King becomes sober gradually, but still reclines on the ground, breathing heavily with the up-and down body. Until breath becomes steady, Sun Wukong moves his body under a tree, resting his head against the tree. Then he curls himself up and sleeps away.

The Monkey King leans against the tree, having a rest and cure for the pain comes from the Incantation of the Golden Hoop. He recalls what happened just now. The girl is a monster who wanted to harm Tang Monk, I had told him the truth, but he can haven't trust me? I should go back to my Huaguoshan, leave the foolish monk alone, no matter so many demons desire for him. I have done my best, and have no responsibility now.

At the same time, the female demon hides in the distance, laughing at the farce among the master and his disciples. She is also waiting an opportunity to catch the monk. Because she can feel the chance may be the next second.

Tang Monk still keep silent, then, he closes eyes and put hands together. Bajie seeing that, talks to his master in haste, "Please don't read the incantation again master, monkey brother has realized his fault, and received punishment already."

"I am going to read the incantation, and I won't read it for him any more." Tang monk watches his first disciple peacefully, he continues, "I can't forgive your fault, so you had better go away, return to your Huaguo Mountain and acts as your Monkey King. I don't want you stay in my team."

Bajie and Shaseng are shocked by their master's speech; they never think about that monkey brother will be driven some day. Bajie persuades, "Master, you have punished monkey brother, and it makes him completely reflect on his behavior and realize where his wrong is. Why don't you forgive him?"

"I has made the decision, you don't need to say anything." The monk declares firmly, turns around and stands with his back to Wukong.

After hearing the series of words, Bajie stops talking, he can't violate his master's decision; what's more, he doesn't know what to say to ease the tension.

Kukong stands up from the shade of the tree, suddenly flies to the sky, and just leaves some dust and clouds.

The rest two disciples have no reaction on the sudden event, watching their monkey disappears over the mountain summit. All the things happened so unexpectedly that Bajie is shocked still, keeping his mouth opened slightly.

After a little while, Tang Monk turns back eventually. Seeing Wukong has gone, he says, "Let's go, we need keep going. It is getting dark, if finding a shelter, we live there tonight." Bajie responds yes and packs up, following by his master.

Hiding in a boscage, the female demon is excited about Sun Wukong's leaving. Obviously, it's easier to catch Tang Monk now than before due to his wrong decision. She follows Tang Monk and his disciples for a long time. As they look tired, the sly demon comes up with a plan to catch the poor monk.

All the three members eat nothing the whole day, which makes them walk with difficulty. Tang Monk rides on the white dragon house, while Bajie and Shaseng travel on foot, with lots of packages. Noticing disciples' tiredness, Tang Monk gets off from the house, "It's too late to walk. We have s rest here. Bajie, you go and look for some food. Go and return quickly."

The female demon is listening to them carefully; the hunger for food is the moment that she is waiting for. She finds a flat place where Bajie will pass by, and conjures a house. What she needs to next is waiting patiently for the hungry prey.

As expected, Bajie notices the house and is attracted by the smell of food. He runs towards the house, entering the door without hesitation. The only thing in his eyes is the steamed bread in the steamer, which is steaming and looks delicious. Bajie gobbles two or three bread at once, even don't need to chew, he throws one into mouth and swallows straightly. When he has eaten dozens of bread, Bajie thinks of his master and disciples.

Bajie guides Tang Monk and Shaseng to the house, and shares the food again with them. Until now, they haven't feel anything strange, fell asleep securely.

After leaving his master and disciples, Sun Wukong flies back to his hometown, Huaguo Mountain. The children Monkey notice their king coming back, all of them run to Wukong; some get off the trees, some get out of from the caves, frolicking with each other and surrounding the returned King.

"Why do come back, my king? Should you protect your master on the way to the west now?" A little monkey asks Wukong curiously.

The Monkey King smiles and says, "I quit. Do you want me back?"

All the children monkey cheer for their king's return. Seeing his children monkeys, he has forgotten the pain and sadness immediately. He becomes the awe-inspiring Monkey King again, enjoy the delicious fruit and wine, and play with his children monkey, no matter it is daytime or night.

At the same time, Tang Monk and his two disciples sleep soundly, they don't predict the coming danger at all. The monster gets into the house, approaching her prey quietly. Suddenly, she removes the roof, a gust of wind whirls the sleeping people away. Tang Monk and Bajie are woken up by the strong impact, but have no time to resist, already been caught. From comfort to danger, Bajie feels he is still in a dream.

Bajie is carried to a cave with his master and brother. He reflects on his rash behavior, which endanger others. If he could be more thoughtful and alert, the monster wouldn't succeed so easily.

The female demon pretends to be the dead girl, appearing in front of the three foolish people. "Master, do you remember me? Are the steamed bread tasty?" With laughter, she continues, "The Monkey King is right; you are too stupid to be protected. Why don't you trust your disciples, while trust a stranger? You deserve it."

Listening to the ridicule, Tang Monk shakes his head slowly. Now, be strapped in the monster's cave; the demons are ready to cook him. He regrets what he did to Wukong, the disciple helps him out of danger, but he misunderstood and punished him. Now, Wukong has left, monster catch him easily. Thinking about it, Tang Monk close his eyes, chants "Buddha preserve me".

"No one can preserve you now! Forget it!" The monster and her followers break into another peal of laughter.


End file.
